


猫与你

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	猫与你

马民 哨向 狮子x布偶   
私设超——多 第一次写哈 全是胡扯 无脑傻白甜

@第五等爱情

 

 

——————————————

夭寿啦！李总又在发脾气啦！  
会议室里几位员工跟群低级食草动物似的抖成筛子，噤若寒蝉，被野兽逼到绝路。李马克把最后一叠文件摔到地上，动静比放炮仗还热闹，然后劈头盖脸一顿臭骂，雄狮咆哮，汹涌气势波及整栋楼。全公司上上下下开始哭爹喊娘寻找罗特助的踪影。

“罗特助在哪呢人民群众十万火急需要你啊！”

“老板娘人呢老板娘人呢都这个点了怎么还没来！”

“救命啊李总别又把会议室砸了这个月维修费花了多少了都！”

“老板娘迟到扣不扣工资啊再晚来一点我们会被李总吃掉吧！”

救星罗渽民姗姗来迟，优哉游哉哼着小曲拎着便当从地下车库上来，一出电梯瞬间被这群热锅上的蚂蚁团团围住，手动传送带将他心急火燎推到了会议室前。  
看着纷飞的纸张和唾沫，罗渽民立在门口翻了个白眼，整了整被挤歪的领带，在办公椅被李马克踹散架之前干脆利落啪啪甩了他两巴掌——用精神触手。  
然而在普通人眼中，他们动不动就发疯暴走的李总奇迹般被按下暂停键，无形的遥控器就握在罗特助手中。  
#罗渽民行走的镇定剂##人民英雄罗渽民##李马克妻管严##今天也被喂狗粮了#……  
员工小群再一次刷爆诸如此类的话题。  
李马克双手撑在桌上大喘气，缓了片刻，揉揉被罗渽民拍痛的脸颊，捏捏眉心，深吸一口气，扭头看向门外。罗渽民温和笑着，冲他晃了晃手中的便当。吃瓜群众第不知道多少次目睹李总眼中 的暴戾恣睢瞬间切换成柔情蜜意，活脱脱一只威风凛凛的雄狮被驯服为温顺猫咪，还能抱进怀里的那种。

“五点之前我要看到新方案。”

指节扣了扣桌面，李马克阴沉扫视一周，板着脸迈开长腿往外走。吃瓜群众火速回归岗位，罗渽民抱着便当慢悠悠跟在李马克身后，背着人群一脸生无可恋，挥舞着精神触手不情不愿给前边那只大猫先生顺毛捏肩，时不时恶作剧狠狠揪他头发，扬起鞭子啪啪抽他屁股。  
嘶——被大猫揪住了。李马克抬起手挠挠后脑勺，然后猛的攥拳，把罗渽民的精神触手抓了一簇在手心，又狠狠往下拽。罗渽民一个趔趄差点撞到他后背，脑瓜子痛得他龇牙咧嘴。

「疼。」

李马克接收到罗渽民软绵绵的示弱，放缓了步速扭头看他。罗渽民立刻摆出委屈巴巴的模样，水光潋滟的眸子眨呀眨，粉嫩薄唇拧成一条线。李马克短促叹了口气，松开拳头，指尖摸摸他蔫了吧唧的小触手表示歉意。  
到达总裁办公室，这意味着罗渽民即将成为手无缚鸡之力的小猫咪任李马克宰割，他象征性挣扎了几下，磨磨蹭蹭把自己挪过门框，李马克负责关门，另一手撑在他身侧的墙上，将他牢牢圈进怀中。  
门锁落下，湿润热烈的吻也疯狂落下来，李马克像是要把他吞食入腹，先将他揉碎了，含住嘴唇又是吮吸又是啃咬，软腻的舌冲破防线纠缠在一起，发出黏腻水声。罗渽民僵直了左手保持便当盒的平衡，另一只胳膊紧紧勾着李马克的脖子，揉皱了衣领。他被吻得七荤八素，精神触手颤巍巍缩回了自己的意识云，喝大了似的拧成一个个死结，胡乱扭动，脑子里一团浆糊，根本无法控制李马克又恢复躁动的情绪。费力仰起脖子，他迷迷糊糊地轻声哼着，发出软软呜咽，唾液从嘴角淌下。李马克用指腹抹去，暂时放开他殷红的唇，指尖探进去压住他舌头，他喘息着，很乖地含住吮了几下，又用牙轻轻磨了磨。李马克最后啄了啄他嘴角湿润的痕迹，餍足舒展了眉头，又碰碰他的额头，托住他的臀部将软成烂泥的猫咪先生抱到办公桌上。  
罗渽民终于得空反抗，张牙舞爪阻止李马克进一步攻击，纤细触手抵住他的脑门缠住他双手。李马克很配合地安静站好，没有试图挣脱其实毫无作用的束缚，让他把便当盒放在最安全的位置，笑着看他晃动双腿，嘟着嘴费力地把不知何时扯出来的衬衫下摆塞回去。  
李马克贴心地上前替他解开皮带。  
啪。毫不留情的一巴掌。不留半点红印子。  
李马克捂住脸，瞪圆了深褐色杏眼，委屈巴巴冲罗渽民眨了眨。

“不，你不想。”

罗渽民冷冷拒绝他脑海里带颜色的邀请。

“渽民，我今天上午真的很暴躁，很生气，气炸了。”

李马克厚着脸皮挤进罗渽民腿间，把他好不容易塞进一半的衬衫扯出来，双手探进去搭在腰侧，又很乖巧地不乱摸。罗渽民瘪瘪嘴，掌心贴住他脑门不让他再靠近，精神触手钻入脑海，在他意识云里东摸摸西捏捏，把一切都捋顺了，然后气鼓鼓退出来，他翻一个大大的白眼。

“好了。没炸。”

说完他想跳下办公桌，却一下子腾空，李马克把他扛到肩上，昂首阔步往休息室走，罗渽民脑袋朝下难受得很，哇啦哇啦小声乱嚎，拼命拍他屁股。

「滚啦你这禽兽，前S级向导给你做灵魂马杀鸡你还不满足吗！」

罗渽民疯狂乱抽李马克的意识云。

「你明知道直接肉体马杀鸡的效果是最好的」

李马克踹开休息室的门，把罗渽民丢到大床上。一只布偶猫紧跟着跳上来，在罗渽民肚子上踩了几脚后坐下，睁圆湛蓝的眼，阻止李马克一气呵成欺身压住的计划。李马克差点就亲了一嘴猫毛。  
这是罗渽民的精神体。跟本人一样漂亮黏人。又有些许娇贵难伺候。  
占据剩余空间的金色狮子睁开眼，懒洋洋立起来，抖抖鬃毛，一只前爪小心翼翼搭到床沿，布偶猫立刻挣开罗渽民的怀抱，甜腻地喵呜一声，扑到大狮子脑袋上，两只猫又懒洋洋趴好，如胶似漆。  
狮子是李马克的精神体，叫……菠萝。遇到罗渽民之前它一直叫Marco，认识罗渽民之后，李马克放出威风凛凛的Marco向他证明自己的飒爽英姿不是徒有其表，罗渽民好奇地摸着那会儿比普通猫咪大不了多少的小狮子，问，哪个马可？菠萝吗？是叫菠萝吗？  
菠萝就菠萝吧，反正李马克叫罗渽民的布偶猫萝卜的时候一人一猫也没反对。

“还痛着呢……今天不要弄了……”

罗渽民把自己卷到被子里藏好，只露出乱糟糟的头顶，瓮声瓮气撒娇，确实带了些疲倦。李马克关切询问着，把他剥出来，强硬地扒了个一干二净，里里外外担忧地检查一遍。确实，从锁骨到小腹，身前密密麻麻都是李马克种下的孽果，白嫩肌肤衬得这些异常妖冶，饶是体质优势恢复得快，也才勉强从殷红褪成粉色，还是满目淫糜。后边还肿着，出门前大概自己上了一次药，周围有些湿润，李马克用指腹压了压，挤进去一个指节，罗渽民立刻夹紧了，本意是想弄出来，痛得小声哼哼，小猫咪呜的呢喃。  
昨天是李马克生日，罗渽民把自己洗干净，先给他的亲亲老公，前S级哨兵优秀代表，现一线城市暴躁总裁，做了次深度灵魂按摩，耗费太多精神力，只剩乖乖服从的本能，让神清气爽有如神助的李马克翻来覆去揉圆搓扁这样那样折腾到昏天黑地，精神力补足充沛了，肉体倒是罢工了。如果不是早上察觉到李马克紊乱的意识云，牵连着他睡不着觉，他才懒得过来上班，让李马克中午自己点外卖去！  
最终为了广大员工下午的幸福工作环境着想，罗特助决定牺牲自己，眼泪汪汪地解开总裁的皮带，赤身跪在床上，温顺含住他的东西，费力又努力地舔舐吞吐，一手扶着他，一手摸到自己腿间抚慰。李马克揉着他柔软的头发，往前送胯，小幅度抽动，他们通过意识云判断对方是否舒适，罗渽民在黏糊的水声里发出黏腻挠人的呻吟，眼泪和唾液混在一起。  
萝卜踩着菠萝的脑袋背过身趴好，毛尾巴垂下来挡住菠萝的视线。  
李马克很喜欢看罗渽民吞咽时蹙起眉头又极度享受的神色，圣洁又色情，他软绵绵瘫在他怀里，像萝卜熟睡时摊成的大猫饼，但是精神触手实在清醒得很，啪啪甩着大嘴巴子，李马克自知理亏，讨好地啄着罗渽民湿润的嘴唇，保证下一次绝对不玩深喉。  
如果精神触手有实体，那李马克的脸早就肿得比菠萝还大了。

「今天早上上边又催我们回去了。」

罗渽民懒得说话，闯进李马克的意识云，掐灭他又燃起的小火苗。

「又是催我们造人呢？」

李马克脑瓜子一疼，立刻安分下来，规规矩矩帮罗渽民清理好身子穿上衣服。

「嗯。」

罗渽民拍拍床，菠萝温顺地把脑袋凑过来，萝卜跑进他怀里撒娇。垂眸，睫毛落下一小片阴影，李马克挠了挠他的下巴，辨不出他是期待还是害怕。总之他自己是一万个舍不得。他把他搂到怀里蹭了蹭，轻声安慰。

“别管这个。你先在这儿睡会儿，我去工作了。”

 

 

李马克在十三岁的最后一个夏夜遇见了罗渽民。这是他觉醒成哨兵的第二年，是罗渽民觉醒成向导的第一个月。  
军校在举办新生篝火晚会。难得的哨兵向导欢聚一堂。  
哨向群体一般在十二岁左右觉醒分化。觉醒前他们和普通小孩无异，生活在普通城市，只是一举一动都在组织的监护下，为保证稀有物种的存活率。觉醒之后，进行封闭式培养。  
这个与世隔绝荒无普通人烟的哨向军事基地不知道究竟在地球的哪个神秘角落，日子枯燥得很。哨兵关在白塔里训练，训练，训练，演习，实战。向导结束情绪控制的基础课程后，也被关进白塔，拿哨兵当小白鼠，尝试辅助作战。  
哨向只占人类极其渺小的一部分，但相对而言，哨兵有点泛滥，向导实在稀有，往往需要一对多辅助，精神上的。而男性向导更是珍稀物种中的战斗机。  
那天李马克提前完成了训练，和每一个想要凑热闹的老成员一样，偷跑到操场，于是一眼就看见一堆女孩中突兀拔高的小脑瓜。不能怪李马克天生的视力太好，要怪就怪罗渽民实在太可爱了太惹眼了。回过神之前他就冒冒失失冲进了新生的队伍，杵在罗渽民面前，像根僵硬的铁棍。  
罗渽民仰着粉白团子似的小脸，疑惑地瞪着他。操场上乌泱泱一片人都瞪着他。  
李马克想要友好地向他自我介绍，结果太紧张，张口就背诵了一篇优秀哨兵演讲稿，他上次领奖之前绞尽脑汁写的。所有人哄然大笑，罗渽民没有，只是呆呆看着他，一脸迷茫的崇拜，然后咧开嘴很甜地冲他笑，红豆沙馅的糯米团子。

“你好呀，我是罗渽民。”

李马克无措又受宠若惊，手心滋滋冒汗，一直往裤腿上抹。呼吸急促，胸膛开始剧烈起伏，面色绯红，脑瓜子要炸了。  
他要害羞得暴走啦！  
好丢人，觉醒以来第一次暴走居然在这个时候！  
然后罗渽民很温柔很担忧地抓住了李马克的手，他知道向导可以安抚哨兵，但是并不知道正确方法。  
于是轰的一声，李马克昏厥了。

 

醒来后他发现自己躺在病床上，军医和教官神情凝重又隐隐透着欣喜。罗渽民在一旁罚站似的，双腿笔直按军姿标准，双臂交叠在胸前，抱着两只小猫。准确的说，是李马克的小狮子，和罗渽民的布偶幼崽。  
小狮子正在给布偶舔毛，看样子舔了很久了，整个小脑瓜都湿漉漉的，猫咪很乖巧的任它闹，偶尔吐出粉粉舌尖回舔一下，咪呜咪呜地唤。  
李马克瞪圆了眼，跟罗渽民的视线撞上，噌的红了脸，体温直线上飚。  
精神体的状态一定程度上反应了主人的内心活动。  
怎么会这么不矜持啊喂！  
继续休克好了！  
但是军医没给李马克装死的机会，拎小鸡似的把他和罗渽民揪到另一个房间进行检查。李马克在心里狂吼，Marco别舔了男人不可以这么不知廉耻，然而小狮子根本不听他的，继续欢乐地舔毛，跟布偶亲亲热热趴在罗渽民怀里不挪窝。罗渽民亮闪闪的眼眸眨呀眨，睫毛扑闪扑闪，小脸羞红了，弯腰把两只猫放到地上。小狮子立刻把布偶扒拉到怀里，张嘴咬它耳朵。  
没关系，Marco还没长牙。觉醒一年了，它还是最初的幼崽形态，不管李马克的技能如何突飞猛进。李马克十分苦恼，他的教官们也十分苦恼。  
他们现在要做的是匹配度检测。拿到结果之后就能明白，李马克为什么会不受控制地冲到罗渽民面前又情窦初开到初次暴走，以及罗渽民初出茅庐的精神触手为什么会不小心打晕这位标兵。  
等待报告的过程中，罗渽民和李马克蹲在地上看小狮子和小布偶旁若无人你侬我侬，两颗脑瓜子慢慢地要碰到一起。

“你的猫好可爱呀。”

罗渽民探出指尖挠了挠小狮子的头顶。

“……其实它是狮子。”

李马克委屈地画起了圈圈。

“快！Marco！叫一声证明你是狮子！吼——”

“幺呜——”

李马克默默背过身去，拿屁股怼着小狮子。罗渽民咯咯直笑，抖得一屁股坐到地上。

“你和菠萝都好可爱呀。”

罗渽民小声表白。李马克轰一下又进入暴走临界状态，小脸比苹果还红，没在意他擅自给他将来威风凛凛的精神体换了个毫无战斗力的名字。罗渽民小心翼翼地举起小布偶，贴到他脸上。

“吸一下试试？”

李马克吸了一口猫，瞬间平静下来，但平静过头了，飘飘然仿佛下一刻就要羽化而登仙。

 

检测结果出来后，李马克和罗渽民被隔离了。原因是匹配度高得离谱。  
哨兵在十六岁之前不会接受向导的安抚，他们需要先学会自我控制，以便将来应对向导缺席的突发状况。由于数量悬殊，一个向导往往要同时安抚多个哨兵，因此只有最优秀的哨兵才有资格拥有专属向导。而除了实战之外，哨兵和向导不可以独处，哪怕有固定伴侣，在25岁退役前也不能够结合。  
契约生成后，哨兵不会容忍他的向导去安抚别人。在组织看来这就是赤裸裸的资源浪费。还有一大波嗷嗷待哺的哨兵随时都会暴走报废呢！  
李马克生无可恋地趴在白塔尖尖上，情窦开了一个晚上就被硬生生掐断，食不知味夜不能寐，遥遥望着对角线另一端的向导区，朝思暮想他命中注定却暂时得不到见不着的罗渽民。菠萝，他很快接受了这个名字，也蔫了吧唧瘫在他脑袋上，幺呜幺呜的吼。向导区周围有隔离带，哨兵的精神体过不去。否则菠萝根本不用李马克的指令，整日整夜就和罗渽民的小布偶如胶似漆了。  
直到一个月之后的例会散场，在回到各自活动区前，李马克终于得空让菠萝给他捎信。他在菠萝脖子上挂了个小牌牌，写了两个字和一串感叹号。

「等我！！！！！！！」

菠萝回来的时候，牌牌上多了一颗爱心，背上多了一只小布偶。李马克快要幸福得暴走啦！他能感知到罗渽民刚刚摸了菠萝，还……还亲了它！亲的嘴巴！就像真的在亲自己一样！李马克嗷嗷乱叫满地打滚，抱住小布偶一顿猛亲，试图让罗渽民感知到他成吨的想念。菠萝吃醋地狠狠咬了他一口，他才依依不舍松手，让猫咪回去了。  
这一等就是三年。  
李马克在十六岁的夏天成为那一届最优秀的哨兵，他的菠萝，在那一吻之后飞速成长，已经蜕变成了威风凛凛的硕大的金色狮子。

“罗渽民，你愿意成为我的向导吗？”

 

但是李马克在二十二岁就带着罗渽民退役了。  
违反规定，偷尝禁果，在一次极其危险的勘测任务中，险些一起丧命。  
不容许哨兵向导在服役期间私自结合的另一个重要原因，是终身契约一旦生成，如果一方死亡，另一方则痛不欲生。失去专属向导的哨兵会即刻崩溃失控，直到生命终结才能停止发狂，而失去哨兵的向导，是鱼离开海洋，能源枯竭而亡。即便结合之后双方的能力会增长，仍是得不偿失。  
执行任务前的最后一次等级评定，李马克和罗渽民都是S。因为先前是一直稳定增长到A+，没有人质疑这次的等级飞跃。  
以他们的能力要避开监视其实很容易，偷偷独处的时间很多，接吻，拥抱，擦枪走火很难不做到最后一步，每一次罗渽民都拒绝了。向导的物理体能很差，执行任务时死亡率极高，普通向导可以藏在多个哨兵围成的安全区，而专属向导是贴身行动。罗渽民往往让李马克抱着，或者让菠萝驮着他，即便这样，还是需要频繁的肢体接触来最有效的补充体力。这次任务前人失败了很多次，罗渽民不敢拖累李马克。他要是出了事，李马克也要完蛋。等级越高，失控越可怕。  
但是那晚李马克强硬地要了他，一次又一次，罗渽民怀疑他们的契约要到下下下辈子才会到期。他哭得很凶，尽说些不吉利的话。李马克把他滚烫的东西塞到他嘴里堵住他的哭喊，这种事他帮他做过很多次了。

“渽民，你要相信我。”

 

野兽袭击，洞穴坍塌。撤退的时候罗渽民知道自己跟不上了，用最后的力气，通过精神触手把李马克推出了危险区。从废墟里刨出来，罗渽民几乎没有了生命迹象。肚子被野兽獠牙捅破一个洞，血要流干了。李马克怔怔抱着他冰凉的躯体，小萝卜不见了，躲在他的意识云里，也奄奄一息。然后地动山摇，他和狮子发出悲戚的咆哮，失控的精神力殃及寥寥无几的幸存者，甚至影响在指挥中心的上级。罗渽民的伤口开始以肉眼可见的速度愈合，脉搏逐渐明显。

“我要被你勒死了，笨蛋。”

 

 

仗着家庭背景，以及功大于过，李马克逃过了处罚，毅然决然地申请提前退役，抱着罗渽民和小萝卜离开了，回到普通人类中，隐藏身份，接手他爹的公司当小李总。小两口的日子过得不要太滋润，想打啵就打啵，想做爱就做爱，不用东躲西藏的，即便还是在组织的监控下。  
他们有一栋小别墅，二楼的房间都打通了，中央一张King Size大床，左边摆满了猫咪玩具，右边空荡荡，足够让菠萝撒泼打滚。

“我们什么时候去非洲大草原浪一浪，我看菠萝憋得慌，闹得我也浑身不得劲。”

说这话的时候李马克正握着罗渽民的腰奋力耕耘，他很喜欢后入的姿势，罗渽民软软跪趴着，塌腰提臀，圆润的屁股手感太好，他被顶得慢慢往前爬，嘤嘤的小声啜泣，李马克再一把捞回来，狠狠顶到最里边，听他浪叫。他管这叫野性的呼唤。

「屁嘞，你这只禽兽！」

罗渽民拿精神触手啪啪打李马克屁股，后果是被他弄得上面下面一起出水。

“菠萝本来就是兽类。”

「那你把菠萝收回去嘛……不要让他们看了……」

罗渽民把脑袋埋进枕头底下，屁股却主动撅得更高，迎合李马克的抽插。

“没看呢，它在陪萝卜玩毛线球。”

李马克往地上瞪了一眼，菠萝怂了吧唧的迅速转过身去，叼起毛线球跑到萝卜的小窝旁边把它拱醒。  
年假的时候他们果真去了非洲，菠萝久违地在草原上欢乐狂奔，李马克和罗渽民在酒店里遵从野性的呼唤。菠萝意犹未尽地回来后，萝卜生无可恋瘫在它背上，优雅的造型被疾风重塑，狂野极了。罗渽民还在嗯嗯啊啊的被李马克弄来弄去，还是菠萝帮它把毛舔顺了。  
痊愈之后罗渽民的体质一直恢复不到S，有时经不住李马克的勇猛，连着翘好几天班，把特助工作交给总裁亲力亲为，窝在家里远程为他加油呐喊，派萝卜过去陪孤零零待在休息室的菠萝玩耍。普通人见不到他们的精神体，于是小李总在他们眼中除了动不动就发飙暴走之外还有点傻缺，罗特助不在的话他经常双手抱住一团空气深吸一口，然后就神清气爽平易近人了。少数几位哨兵向导要是忍不住想摸一摸萝卜，会被从休息室里窜出来咆哮的菠萝吓得屁滚尿流。

 

退役后的哨向最重要的一项任务是繁衍后代。上级催了罗渽民很多次了，都被李马克驳回。25岁之后哨向的精神力逐渐开始退化，形成契约后能够延缓衰弱，和普通人结合可以，但是要更早的有后代。李马克显然不可能去找个女向导，那就只能罗渽民生。注射药物，产生暂时的生殖腔，在母体内培育几周稳定下来之后，将孕囊移植到人工孵化舱。听上去很高端很轻松，哨向军事基地的秘密手段，其实男性向导要承受的痛苦比女性分娩时大得多，风险成倍增长。组织才不管，男性向导的后代质量也和风险痛苦成正比。  
罗渽民想试试，李马克不准。罗渽民肚子上留了道狰狞的疤，他开玩笑说像来了次剖腹产，每次他这样说，李马克就会抱着他掉眼泪。

“我不要！你不许生！我有你一个宝贝就够了！”

李马克有时很小孩子气。像从前在军校，罗渽民必须服从安排安抚其他暴走的高级哨兵时，李马克就闹脾气。但生孩子的事不是罗渽民啵啵他就能妥协的。

“等你们这些老不死的什么时候研究出安全的方法再说吧！”

又一次接到催促时李马克直接吼了回去。

“李马克！把菠萝收回去！它又把面粉给我打翻了！”

罗渽民气急败坏的叫喊从厨房传来。其实他完全可以操控菠萝的行动，可他就喜欢有事没事鞭打李马克。李马克神清气爽地挂断通讯工具，被罗渽民的精神触手揪着耳朵屁颠屁颠跑下楼。一只白狮子灰溜溜从厨房逃出来，蹭了李马克一身面粉。萝卜趾高气扬蹲在柜子上，无辜睁圆湛蓝的大眼睛。

“在做什么？”

李马克从背后抱住罗渽民，狠狠啵了一口脸蛋。

“猫咪蛋糕。”

罗渽民把烤盘放进烤箱，挥手抹花了李马克的脸。

「怎么看都没个猫咪的样子。」

罗渽民白了他一眼，开始收拾乱糟糟的厨房。

“猫咪吃的蛋糕就叫猫咪蛋糕，不可以吗？”

李马克连忙点头应和，一胳膊拨开杂七杂八的工具，把罗渽民抱到料理台上，急吼吼开始乱啃，倒没忘了把萝卜赶出去，让菠萝把厨房门拱上。

“那我先尝一尝狮子蛋糕。”

嗯，造人舍不得，模拟造人还是可取的。

 

END


End file.
